Ninjago Parodies
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A variety of Ninjago song parodies! (I'm gonna be writing a lot of them so I figured...might as well put them in a story) Suggestions are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1: One More Fight

**One More Fight-A Parody of "One More Night" by Maroon 5**

**(1st Verse)**

You know they go hard

At opponents like their going to war

Using strange weapons

Cole's golden scythe

And Kai's flaming gold sword

Zane leaves the scene

Snakes are frozen

With his heart mechanized

Jay and his nun-chucks

Too much bad puns

Snakes are electrified

Oh here they come again

Here they come again

Terrifying the city

Yeah Serpentine of all sort of tribes

All sort of tribes

There's gotta be like sixty

They're chasing all the good people

The good people

Better end this quickly

They're yelling Go Ninja Go

Go Ninja Go

Better get busy

**(Chorus)**

So find a snake and watch out for their bite

But their gonna live only one more fight

To the people these snakes are a terrible fright

But to the ninja they're just one more fight

**(2nd Verse)**

Try to run away

But they're just gonna use their spinjitzu

A tornado move that they learned

Thanks to their Sensei Wu

It's time to upgrade

Elemental Blades and Temple of Light

Warriors of stone

Helped the Overlord with all of their might

Oh here they come again

Here they come again

With silver blades drawn

This fight it could go on

It could go on

Until the break of dawn

They're yelling Go Ninja Go

Go Ninja Go

Who has the better brawn

They're not gonna stop

Not gonna stop

Until they're all gone

**(Chorus)**

Find an opponent and with their swords they smite

These stone warriors are just one more fight

Find the Dark Helmet and show them the light

If they refuse then it's just one more fight

...

Yeah all of these guys just bring one more fight

...

Yeah all of these guys just bring one more fight

...

Yeah all of these guys just bring one more fight

Yeah

**(3rd Verse)**

Here comes the biggest threat

The biggest threat

Biggest they've ever seen

Nindroids come marching down

Come marching down

After the ninja of green

Use the Techno Blades

the Techno Blades

Wipe the mainframe clean

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**(Chorus)**

Hack into their systems with no mercy of slight

Cause these Nindroids are just one more fight

Gotta take them down while they process bytes

This Nindroid rise up is just one more fight

(Yeah they're just bringing one more fight)

Hack into their systems with no mercy of slight

Cause these Nindroids are just one more fight

Gotta take them down while they process bytes

This Nindroid rise up is just one more fight

Jay: Let's go eat some pizza

* * *

**I get inspired to write parodies a lot, so I might as well put them all in one story and publish them via chapters. **

**I was actually listening to a Minecraft parody of this song called "One More Fright" and the parody just kinda formed in my head**

**Any suggestions on my next parody? If you do have one, I have to say the following**

**I will not accept: Radioactive, Demons, Counting Stars or Let it Go. I already made parodies of those for the Diamond Dare Show. **

**I will also not accept inappropriate songs like a dirty rap song of some kind. Also no twenty minute songs like Free Bird.**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toasters**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nindroid

**Nindroid- A Parody of "Monster" by Imagine Dragons**

**(1st Verse)**

Ever since he could remember

A secret inside of him

Prevents him from fitting in

Oh oh oh

He wouldn't try to be a pretender

He can not help what he is

What lies beneath his skin

Oh oh oh

He didn't know what he was

Until the flip of a switch

It maybe sound dangerous

But don't be scared

He gets the feeling that he is

He's an outcast because of this

He's not immune to a glitch

**(Chorus)**

He's only a man

With a heart full of wires

Does the best that he can

To avoid his desires

A Nindroid

A Nindroid

Inside of him a Nindroid

A Nindroid

A Nindroid

A normal life he'll devoid

**(2nd Verse)**

Used to be just no one

Now a white ninja of ice

Chosen by Sensei Wu

Oh oh oh

Found a old hollow snow tree

A shocking secret lied

None of them even had a clue

Oh oh oh

He didn't know what he was

Until the flip of a switch

It maybe sound dangerous

But don't be scared

He gets the feeling that he is

He's an outcast because of this

He's not immune to a glitch

**(Chorus)**

He's only a man

With a heart full of wires

Does the best that he can

To avoid his desires

A Nindroid

A Nindroid

Inside of him a Nindroid

A Nindroid

A Nindroid

A normal life he'll devoid

**(40 second long instrumental break)**

He's only a man

With a heart full of wires

Does the best that he can

To avoid his desires

A Nindroid

A Nindroid

Inside of him a Nindroid

A Nindroid

A Nindroid

A normal life he'll devoid

* * *

**...I don't know how to use the word 'devoid' XD**

**To my bromites Nicole Jett and ceeloogreenn: I tried out your songs requests but I couldn't really make them work. Sorry 'bout that guys.**

**I'm thinking about doing Payphone by Maroon 5 (much Maroon 5, little wow) and call it "I'm On The Bounty"**

**Make sure to leave a review as you pick up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja Style

**Ninja Style- A Parody of "Gangnam Style" by PSY/"Minecraft Style" by Captain Sparkles**

**(Pre Chorus)**

Livin' Ninja Style

Ninja Style

**(1st Verse)**

Wearing a hood

Grab a weapon of variations

A scythe, a sword, or shurikens

Protect our LEGO nation

All we need is just a bit of luck to pull us through this

In the dark I hear a snake's hiss

Smells like venom here

At one of thought of safety a group of snakes appeared over there

Wanted to hypnotize us and tried chase us out of there

Green snakes on our tail and spat green venom into our hair

Oh man what a scare

This is our land

You better disband

Without a doubt

Got their snake tails out

When you're livin'

With ninja spinnin'

Gotta know

Scream "Ninjago"

Making sure you are prepared for when you go

**(Chorus)**

Livin' Ninja Style

Ninja Style

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

Ninja Style

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

Hey tasty pizza

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

Hey tasty pizza

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

**(2nd Verse)**

Back on the ship we be sailing to the Dark Island

To stop the evil Overlord and the dark lord with four hands

We climb mountains following falcon to where a temple stands

Where Lloyd meets his power demands

Golden Dragon's here

It just sprouted from Lloyd's hand golden light shines everywhere

Stone Warriors escape the temple in their pure fear

The ninja got new kimonos that they will hardly wear

Must not have a spare

Evil flowing

Dark Matter glowing

Down below

We should probably go

Gold ninja's ready

His arms are steady

Let it go

Shoot the fatal blow

Now the Overlord is gone or they think so

**(Chorus)**

Livin' Ninja Style

Ninja Style

Live live live live

Livin' Ninja Style

Ninja Style

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

Hey tasty pizza

Live live live live

Livin' Ninja Style

Hey tasty pizza

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

**(3rd Verse)**

Here they come

The cloned robotic scum

Nindroids Nindroids fellas

That's what we are running from

Here they come

The cloned robotic scum

When they find you you'll discover that this ain't a child's game we're playing

**(Chorus)**

Livin' Ninja Style

Hey hey hey hey hey hey

Hey tasty pizza

Live, live, live, live

Livin' Ninja Style

Hey tasty pizza

Live, live, live, live

Hey hey hey hey hey hey

Livin' Ninja Style

* * *

**This took me an hour and a half to write, but I did it**

**I know I said that Payphone was next, but Minecraft Style was playing on my iPod and I was like "Holy crap I just got a great idea for a parody"**

**Well, HERE IT IS!**

**Make sure to leave a review while you pick up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bounty

**Bounty- A Parody of "Payphone" by Maroon 5**

**(Pre Chorus)**

I'm on the Bounty

Can not get drowsy

Too much excitement going on

Gotta do training

Oh god it's raining

Do we still have to-oh c'mon!

**(1st Verse)**

Yeah

I, I'm on this huge flying ship

With a wood carved dragon head

Plus sails that resemble wings

And colors of tan and red

The ninja are late for breakfast

Can't be late for their training

And in a hurry to make it

Kai almost burns the ship down

Jay gets in a fight

His lightning takes flight

Now Zane's paralyzed

Still stuck in that fight

Fight for Nya's love

But in the end they're all still brothers

**(Chorus)**

I'm on the Bounty

Can not get drowsy

Too much excitement going on

Gotta do training

Oh god it's raining

Do we still have to-oh c'mon!

If other flying red ships did exist

Chances are it's not as great as this

Though the place is old and smells a bit

No house in Ninjago can top it

**(2nd Verse)**

You do not put off tomorrow

For what you can do today

Those words sometimes cause sorrow

When they come from our Sensei

You can't expect us to do chores

When we should be fighting crime

Kai almost burns the ship down

Jay gets in a fight

His lightning takes flight

Now Zane's paralyzed

Still stuck in that fight

Fight for Nya's love

But in the end they're all still brothers

**(Chorus)**

I'm on the Bounty

Can not get drowsy

Too much excitement going on

Gotta do training

Oh god it's raining

Do we still have to-oh c'mon!

If other flying red ships did exist

Chances are it's not as great as this

Though the place is old and smells a bit

No house in Ninjago can top it

Now I'm on the Bounty

**(3rd Verse)**

Oooh, yeah, yeah

Cole and Jay stop fighting

The ship flies through the air while the wind blows

Zane meditates while Kai thinks he's pro

The ship flies through the air while the wind blows

**(Chorus)**

I'm on the Bounty

Can not get drowsy

Too much excitement going on

Gotta do training

Oh god it's raining

Do we still have to-oh c'mon!

If other flying red ships did exist

Chances are it's not as great as this

Though the place is old and smells a bit

No house in Ninjago can top it

Now I'm on the Bounty

* * *

**Okay, that didn't take nearly as long as Ninja Style, and I don't know why**

**I'm not sure what to do next. But after reading the reviews, I'm kinda leaning towards "When Can I See You Again" because it has a beat that I can work with...plus I love that song to death **

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ninja Ninja Go

**Ninja Ninja Go- A Parody of "Diggy Diggy Hole" by The YOGSCAST**

**(Totally awesome beginning instrumental)**

**(First Verse)**

Spinjitzu masters rejoice

Spin, spin, spin with me

Raise your scythes and raise your voice

Sing, sing, sing with me

The evil villains are at bay

Who knows what we'll fight today?

Nindroids, Serpentine, and more

Hidden in Ninjago's core

Born in a mask

Are faces shall not be seen

Raised in the light

The chosen one shall wear the green

Feet made of air

We won't make a scene

To spin and spin makes us free

Come on brothers spin with me!

**(Chorus)**

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

Ninja ninja go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

We're ready to go

**(Second Verse)**

The evil will not reach our hearts

Deep, deep inside of us

You cannot take us apart

We will kick you thus

Fill a glass with ice cold Coke

Cole's chili you'll have to choke

Gonna puke, it's not a joke

A toilet bowl you must invoke

Born in a mask

Grown inside the goodness' light

Our gi's are our cradles

We shall die for what is right

Face us on the battlefield you will feel our might

We do not fear what lurks beneath

Spinjitzu powers we'll unleash

**(Chorus)**

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

Ninja ninja go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

We're ready to go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

Ninja ninja go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

We're ready to go

**(Another awesome instrumental)**

...

Born in a mask

Are faces shall not be seen

Raised in the light

The chosen one shall wear the green

Feet made of air

We won't make a scene

To spin and spin makes us free

Come on brothers spin with me!

**(Chorus)**

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

Ninja ninja go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

We're ready to go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

Ninja ninja go

I'm a ninja and I'm ready to go

Ninja ninja go

We're ready to go

* * *

**Okay...that was really fun to write**

**I know that I said that I was going to do "When Can I See You Again?" but I'm still working on that...and by that I mean that I don't even have a title for it**

**I started a Frozen parody series on my Sword of Robotics profile, so check it out if you want to**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up a complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
